Frozen Heart
by Spirit Vengence
Summary: Life of Akina Suzuki was smooth and peaceful, but little did she realize that it was a dead man who had no ups and downs in life. And on the other side, is Ryoma Echizen, who is tired of all the daily drama in his life. So how will the two individuals balance their life?


**Okay, here is my first (reckless) attempt to write a POT fanfic. Hope you guys don't kick me for writing this up! Fingers crossed! Please read and review, a humble request of mine! Flames are accepted. **

Ch 1. Thy heavenly eyes, just like the blue skies

_I don't comprehend, how much shall I cry_

_On a chance that went away_

_Dark clouds in front of my eyes_

_Block my sight, and I can't see the light…_

Akina Suzuki sighed and stared out of the window, wondering what lines to add next. She was entranced by the beauty of nature, the sun shining high, just like a mighty king of the sky, the chirping of the birds as the cool, soothing wind kisses the trees dancing in a glee with it. She saw dragonflies flying up here and there and the hum of the bees reminded her of miniature airplanes. But alas! Her beautiful thoughts were interrupted by a loud screeching noise.

"RYOMAAA SAMAAA!" Tomoka cried loudly. "A VERY big congratulations for your win against Fudomine Junior High!"

A pack of other girls cooed and fussed all around the boy, who merely seemed aloof. Akina rolled her eyes. _Jeez! Why did they have to be so noisy about it? _She thought, annoyingly. From the corner of her eyes she saw Sakuno Ryuzaki standing a bit further apart from the horde of girls, her face just like a plump red tomato. She seemed a bit confused about something. But just then the bell rang and the classes were to start now. Tomoka, Sakuno and others just went back to their own respective classes.

Akina treated all her classmates equally. She didn't have any close friends to count, but Sakuno and Hisame were good to her. She didn't have any special feelings for anyone, even the infamous prince of tennis Echizen Ryoma, but of course, she did respect him for his skills and talents. Speaking of which, Ryoma was not at all paying attention to class. His mind seemed to be occupied somewhere else. The Physics teacher Koharu Sato was very strict. He made Ryoma stand them and asked him the S.I unit of current. To her horror, Ryoma was so distracted that he didn't even hear the question properly.

"Huh?" Ryoma blinked in confusion. Mr Sato frowned and Ryoma looked out of the window and his topaz eyes met Akina's turquoise ones. _Ampere!_ She mouthed it to Ryoma and wrote it on her notebook in big letters. Fortunately, Ryoma was just two seats away and he could see very clearly.

"Ampere." Ryoma said blandly.

"Oh?" Mr Sato said, quirking his thick eyebrows. "Might as well ask the C.G.S unit from Suzuki-san as well, eh? Detention for both of you for a week."

Akina looked down in shame. Why did she do this? Why didn't she just let him suffer? All her eight years of academic life she had worked so hard to keep up her image as a star student, to live up to teacher's expectation when no one does, to be an idol for everyone. And here, just because of this guy, all her hard work, her strife and pain have turned into oblivion. Never had she gone so far as to earn a single telling-off, let alone a _detention! _Tears of humiliation filled her eyes as she bit her lips.

After the school, Akina waited for Echizen to show up, so they could go together. And the nerve of the guy to not even thank her! Akina waited for fifteen minutes but there was no shine of the super rookie. Sighing heavily, she trudged back to the class for her detention, absorbing up all her feelings of malevolence against Ryoma. Mr Sato was quite angry about Ryoma's absence from the detention, thereby earning a week extra, much to Akina's pleasure. Serves him right! Creating all this jumble and leaving me alone to clear it off!

* * *

After the detention, Akina went to the tennis courts, looking for Echizen but to her surprise he was not even there. _Looks like he's slacking of everything_ _today,_ she thought. Exasperated at the boy's actions, she sighed again for the umpteenth time and went home, wondering about the excuse to her mother for being so late on the way. On her way, she ran into the Seigaku regulars. _Wow! Now I know where the inspiration comes from,_ Akina thought wryly.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Echizen-san is?" Akina asked the boys, as she approached them.

"He's at his home due to some…emergency." A tall boy with green eyes and a weird haircut said.

"Actually, we're heading to his home. If you want to meet him that badly then come along." A tall, burly, guy with spiky black hair said. "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, by the way. You can call me Momo-chan senpai!"

"Nya Oishi! She's so cute! Just like Ochibi!" a bouncy red headed boy said, and Akina sweat dropped. "I' Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Suzuki Akina." Said Akina with a bow. "I just need to give him a message."

Quickly, the other boys introduced themselves too. Momo told Akina about Ryoma's cat which had accidentally come to their school and that Ryoma was looking for it whole day. He had gone home to look for the cat. Akina felt a bit guilty for misunderstanding the boy. As they reached his house, Ryoma himself opened the door, puffing and gasping, a wild look in his eyes. Momo went forward and unbuttoned his blazer. A Himalayan cat hopped off and leaped on Ryoma who held it affectionately against him, a tender look in his eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered to Momo.

"Anytime, Echizen." Said Momo with a thumbs up.

"Ah Echizen, this is from Tezuka." Said Oishi handing Ryoma a white folded paper.

"Echizen-kun, Sato sensei had punished you with another week's detention for not attending today's detention." Akina said, her face impassive. Ryoma looked at her.

"Thank you for helping me back then. Sorry, I didn't get a chance to thank you back then." Ryoma said.

"You're welcome, Echizen-kun and its okay, no need to apologize for petty things." Akina said and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Ryoma called after her. A nerve twitched in Akina's forehead and she took a deep breath to control her anger.

"Suzuki Akina." She said, through clenched teeth and turned around abruptly and left. She faintly heard Momo exclaim 'ouch' in a teasing tone.

**Jeez! I can't stand it! I want your replies fast or my heart will burst out of my ribcage.**


End file.
